Miroku's Love
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: Miroku and Hardy(My own character) fall in love......but people try to come in between them. Miroku has finally found some1 compatible with himself. This has mild language in it...but not to bad. So please review this for me and tell me what ya think
1. Miro and Hardy

Miroku's love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Kouga, Naraku or Miroku so DON'T sue me.  
  
Miroku- 'Wrapping his arms around Hardy' "You do so own me."  
  
Hardy- "Ok, Maybe I do own Miroku." 'Kisses Miroku on the cheek'  
  
Intro: Well since me my friend Reika have kidnapped various Anime characters from miscellaneous Manga and Anime I have gotten to know Miroku better (or Miro I might refer to him as.) I really like him. He's cute, sensitive, may be groping people a lot but. OH WELL! I LOVE HIM! Just to let all of you people know Hardy is a Neko-Youkai.  
  
This fanfic starts with me (Hardy) and Miroku sitting in the field outside my home in Feudal Japan. Hardy and the Inu crew have been traveling in Japan for about a year together in which time has seen demons slain, shards found and Miroku slapped. (Many times)  
  
Hardy glances over at Miroku and taps him on the shoulder to tell him something that has been running through her mind all day.  
  
"Miro?" Hardy asks tenderly.  
  
"Hum?" Miroku asked as he turned away from staring at the sky towards Hardy.  
  
Hardy looks contentedly over at Miroku grabbing his hand. "I love you so much."  
  
Miroku's looks at Hardy with wide eyes. "You.you do?"  
  
"Um hum."  
  
Miroku turns to Hardy and looks deep into her eyes. "Then.WILL YOU BEAR MY CHILD!?"  
  
Hardy closes her eyes and laughs it off. "Maybe later Miro, but for now, will you settle for a kiss?"  
  
Miroku smiles and starts to chuckle. "OK!"  
  
Miroku and Hardy kiss passionately until Inu-Yasha and Kagome walk up.  
  
"What the? EW! Miroku that's sickening!" declared Inu with a sickened look on his face.  
  
Kagome glares at Inu. "SIT! .I think it's sweet!"  
  
Inu stands up and rubs his head. "OW! Well at least you found someone Miroku."  
  
"Yes I do have someone.just like a certain hanyou I know." Miroku says and looks away innocently.  
  
Inu gets in Miroku's face with his fist's balled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE HENTAI!?"  
  
Hardy looks at Kagome and smiles. "Kagome.would you do the honors?"  
  
Kagome bows deeply and replies, "YEP! It would be my.Honor! SIT!"  
  
Inu crashes to the ground yet again. "KAGOME WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"  
  
Kagome looks at Miroku and Hardy holding hands and drags an almost comatose Inu-Yasha away by the ears with him protesting loudly behind her.  
  
Miroku watches Kagome and Inu walking away. (Or in Inu-Yasha's case dragging away.)  
  
".Wow.I wonder if all Inu-Hanyou's are like that."  
  
Hardy shrugs it of. "I don't know, but I know us Neko-Youkai's aren't."  
  
************************  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome sit on top of a hill watching the scene of affection playing out in front of them.  
  
'Sigh' "Isn't it romantic?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome turns to Inu-Yasha and looks him in the eyes. "Inu-Chan..why don't WE do that?"  
  
'Blink blink' ".. WHAT!"  
  
Kagome leans over and kisses Inu.  
  
"See.that wasn't so bad now was it?"  
  
Inu's eyes go wide and he falls over on his side.  
  
"FINE! BE LIKE THAT!"  
  
**************************************  
  
Miroku stands up and takes Hardy in his arms in a warm caring embrace.  
  
"Let's go for a walk my hime."  
  
"Ok. Lets go Miro."  
  
Hardy looks at Miro seeing something in his eye's she hadn't noticed before.  
  
Hardy looks at Miro with a bothered look. "Miro-Chan? Are you ok?"  
  
"Wa ai ni Hardy-Chan."  
  
Hardy looked at Miro, and started to weep.  
  
Miro looks at her up and down. "Huh? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No.Not at all my Miro-Chan."  
  
*M y Miro-Chan.I like the sound of that*  
  
Miroku and Hardy sit down. Hardy's hand slips and she slices it on a rock.  
  
"Kuso!" Exclaimed Hardy loudly.  
  
Miroku looks at Hardy with a concerned look. "What happened?"  
  
"I just cut myself.no big deal."  
  
Miro grabs a rock and cuts his hand.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
Miro grabs Hardys cut hand and puts his cut hand up to it.  
  
"There, now my blood runs through your veins, and yours through mine. We are bonded together forever."  
  
Hardy looks deep into her hand then Miro's eyes.  
  
* Bonded together forever. * "Yes, forever."  
  
Hardy and Miro then lean in for another kiss to show their love. They then stand up to go take baths. Hardy goes to the 'Girls' side, and Miro to the 'Boys'.  
  
".. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hardy screamed from the bath.  
  
Miroku ran over to Hardy's part of the bath. "Huh? What?"  
  
Miroku sees Hardy backed into the corner of the bath. Hardy sees Miro but doesn't realize it's him at first.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH 'grabs giant rock and chucks it at Miro's head'. Huh? Oh it's you Miro."  
  
Miroku with a giant bump on his head is huddled up in a fetal position expecting a slap. "You're.not going to slap me?"  
  
Hardy smiles. "Ha, nope!"  
  
Miro brushes his hand across his forehead. "Wow, that's a first!"  
  
Hardy stood up forgetting that she was unclothed and exposed her body to Miroku. Miroku stood not blinking looking Hardy up and down and passes out. Hardy giggles remembering that she was indeed nude puts her clothes on and rushes to Miroku's side.  
  
"Miro.are you ok?" Hardy asked trying as hard as she could not to start giggling.  
  
Miro's hand gradually makes it's way up to Hardy's butt.of course he was faking being passed out to gain a groping opportunity. Miroku smiles and starts to grope Hardy. 'Sigh.Grope, grope, grope.'  
  
Hardys eye starts to twitch. "Miro.please remove your hand from my ass."  
  
Miroku sighs and reluctantly agrees.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
'Grope, grope, grope'  
  
"Miro.. you haven't moved yet.."  
  
"I know that.Really I do."  
  
Miro finally removed his hand from Hardy's butt. As Miro removes his hand, Hardy looses her balance and falls backward on her ass.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. That hurt!"  
  
Miro trying hard not to laugh helps Hardy up. "Oops.sorry.let me help you up."  
  
Miro helps Hardy up. Hardy shivers from the cold breeze that was now traveling through the bath area blowing leaves around their feet. Miro pulls Hardy into another loving hug. Hardy's heart started o beat at a very unhealthy pace. Miro released Hardy and she put her long blue demon hair into a ponytail to keep it from entering her face. She sighed her 19-year- old body onto a bed of moss, Miroku joining her. Hardys legs hung ever so slightly over the edge of the bath dangling into the water. Miro turned his head to look deep into Hardy's dark green Demon eyes. He brought his hand up and traced the light blue triangle demon markings that graced her face.  
  
*Look at those eyes...she is beautiful.I wonder how I never noticed before. *  
  
Hardy tilted her head to the side. "Miro.what are you thinking about?"  
  
Miroku brushed his hands across Hardy's cheek sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I'm thinking of how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you."  
  
Miroku leaned in and kissed Hardy on the tip of her nose. Hardy and Miro sighed softly as they lowered themselves on their backs. They fell asleep in each other's arms thinking of their love and devotion. The next morning Miro woke up and moved his arms to search for Hardy's face to kiss her. He realized that she was not there. Thinking she was playing a game he went around the woods to find her. He was confused when he couldn't find her so he returned to the moss to think it over. As he sat down he felt as if he was sitting on something. He sat up and found a note sitting under him. It was signed by Naraku. He said he had kidnapped Hardy and that if he wanted to see her again he had to bring Inu-Yasha, Kagome and himself. Miroku was livid.  
  
*First he cursed me with this damned hole in my hand, now he takes the one I love? That's it...* "Naraku is..DEAD!" TBC.  
  
Hardy-"So, did you all like my fanfic?"  
  
Miro- "I know I did!" ^_^  
  
Hardy- "Of course you did.you got to grope without getting slapped, you got to get kissed, and you got to see someone naked without getting slapped!"  
  
Miro- "YEP!" n_-  
  
Hardy- "Well, I will continue this story later and.I don't care if you don't want me to. Well JA NE!"  
  
************************************************************* 


	2. The fight, and Hardy's past

The Fight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, or Miroku so DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Miroku-"How many times do I have to tell you.you DO own me." 'Kisses Hardy'  
  
Hardy- "Oh yeah.I forgot. I love you Miro-Chan."  
  
Miroku-"I love you to Hardy-Chan. Ummm.our time now, close the curtain!"  
  
Hardy- 'Wide eyed' "There's a curtain??? WHERE!"  
  
Miroku- 'Sigh' "Just shut it now and get on with the fanfic."  
  
~Curtain closes~  
  
*First he cursed me with this damned hole in my hand, now he takes the one I love? That's it...* "Naraku is.. DEAD!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
"Well Hardy.now that I have you it wont take long for Inu-Yasha, the girl with the shards and your lover Miroku to show up now will it? And when they do, I will take the shards and kill your friends in front of you. When I have the shards in my possession, I will."  
  
Naraku stops mid-sentence when he sees the livid look on Hardy's face.  
  
"Ha.you don't like what I'm saying I see."  
  
*Please don't come and save me you guys.I don't want anyone hurt for me. *  
  
Hardy turns to Naraku and spits in his face. Naraku wipes the spit off and smiles. He brings his hand up and slaps I across Hardy's face sending her to her knees. Hardy goes to get up and fight Naraku, but thinks better of it.  
  
*I don't want to show my true power yet; if I do I might hurt someone I don't want to hurt at all. *  
  
"Don't ever do that again you little bitch! Now, instead of saving you for my servant I will let you die with your pathetic friends." Naraku spat at Hardy.  
  
"I would rather die than stay her with you, you bastard!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Inu-Yasha's Forest  
  
Miroku had just reached Inu-Yasha and Kagome and was showing them the note.  
  
"But, what would Naraku want with Hardy?" Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"I think he probably want the shards that we have found. That's the most likely reason he would take Hardy. I must get her back!" Miroku cried.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get her back just stop crying about it!" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
So the group sat and discussed their plans for what they would do to get to and into Naraku's castle to save Hardy. But meanwhile at Naraku's castle.  
  
*********************************  
  
Hardy sat facing the wall refusing to face Naraku. She was trying to decide a plan to either escape without having to kill Naraku, because she fought without killing. If the time came that someone she loved was being hurt she would not hesitate to kill the person that was hurting them. Naraku grabbed Hardy's shoulders and whipped her around to face him. Hardy was not expecting this so her reaction to that is to grab the person's arm and bend it behind them. Unfortunately this didn't work on Naraku, it just pissed him off. Hardy looked into Naraku's eyes and a spell came over her, which made her not able to breath. Naraku smirked down at Hardy as she sat there holding her neck gasping for the air she lacked. All of a sudden, a glowing arrow flew past Naraku's head and embedded itself in the wall in front of him.  
  
"What the?"  
  
There stood Kagome bow and arrow in hand preparing to shoot another arrow at Naraku.  
  
"Next time.I wont miss! Now Naraku.LET HARDY GO!"  
  
"Naraku, let her go now.or I might just be tempted to cut your head off and slice you in half!" said Inu-Yasha to a visibly pissed off Naraku.  
  
"Hardy.don't worry were gonna get you outta there!" Cried Miroku angrily.  
  
The group hasn't realized that there is a spell on Hardy and as she stands up clutching her throat she starts to sob. No one could get to Hardy unless the spell put over her and the castle was broken. Hardy falls to her knees her lungs yearning for the oxygen they lacked. Miroku looked at Hardy as she fell realizing there was something wrong. "Naraku.WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!"  
  
Naraku looked at Hardy and started to laugh. " Ha.oh yes.she has a spell placed over her that prevents her from breathing. She has less than a minute to live."  
  
The group gasped as Hardy sat fighting to stay conscious. Miro grabs his staff and starts to run towards the barrier that surrounded the castle. He started to beat at I with the staff. As he continues to beat at the barrier a bright white glow surrounds him. At his final hit to the barrier the glowing aura around him turns into a giant dragon and breaks into the obstacle that was keeping him away from Hardy. Hardy watches this with wide eyes.  
  
"Mi...Ro..." Was all that Hardy could gasp before she passed out.  
  
"HARDY DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU DARE!!" Miroku screamed running towards Hardy with the glowing dragon shielding him in the front.  
  
Hardy lies there unconscious in the castle as Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome fight with Naraku. Inu-Yasha hit's Naraku with the Tetsaiga and cuts off his arm. The vapors from Naraku's body start to enter the air. Miroku and Inu-Yasha cover themselves to prevent the vapors from entering their bodies. Inu-Yasha gives his fire rat coat to Kagome to protect her and Kagome stands up with her bow and arrow. She shoots at Naraku and hits him right below his shoulder. As Naraku falls to the ground, he disappears in a cloud of noxious gas and vapors. As Naraku disappears Miroku glances over at Hardy and sees her start to breath again. He goes over and gently picks her up. Miro and the group make their way slowly back to Hardy's house. When the reach the house Miro takes Hardy inside while Inu and Kagome stay outside. Miro takes her to her bed and tenderly lays her out until she wakes up.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Huh? What? Oh! It's you Miro." Says Hardy sleepily as she turns over to face Miro.  
  
Miro softly brushes the hair out of Hardy's eyes and replies, "I see you're awake. Are you ok?"  
  
Hardy pokes her body making sure everything she remembered was still there. "Yep.as far as I can see."  
  
"Don't worry...I already checked to make sure everything was there." Said Miro with a soft chuckle to his voice.  
  
Hardy rubs her eyes looking out the window to see that it was now nighttime. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Um.. about 3 days.. I haven't left your side for the whole time." Replies a smiling Miro.  
  
"Thank you Miro-Chan.I love you."  
  
"I love you to Hardy-Chan."  
  
Hardy yawns and falls onto the bed to sleep again. Miro gently crawls into the bed next to her and they sleep face-to-face; chest-to-chest, and surprisingly there was no groping involved. The next morning to everyone's surprise Hardy suggested that they go out to hunt for more Shikon Jewel Shards. The group walks for about and hour before they reach a very unfamiliar forest. They enter the forest and start to follow a dark forbidding path. Kagome started to sense many shards that were hidden deep in the forest but seemed to be getting close at a very fast pace. Hardy lifted her nose to the air to sniff, and had to cover it because of the over powering smell of a demon, or many.  
  
"Heh.. Were surrounded." Said Hardy getting her defenses up.  
  
Kagome started to stare into the forest. "By what?"  
  
"Wolf demons.." Replied Inu-Yasha and Hardy simultaneously.  
  
With that, the wind picked up and what seemed like a tornado entered their field of vision. It stopped in from of the group and a boy with a skirt, tail, armband, wolf like boots, and his hair pulled back in a ponytail with a bandanna jumped out. His body reeked of human blood.  
  
"Your on my land, and my wolfs are hungry." Threatened the young wolf demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha looks at the demon and smirks, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kouga. I'm from the wolf youkai tribe. I'm head wolf youkai. 'Sniff sniff' and.from what I smell from you.you're an Inu-Hanyou."  
  
A very pissed off Inu-Yasha growls loudly at Kouga. "Yea, and what of it!? You reek of human blood.been killing any villages lately?"  
  
"Heh.well I have to eat don't I?"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kouga stare each other down and then attack. Miroku tries to open the wind tunnel but realizes there is too many people are around so re- thinks it. So Miroku not wanting to be left out of the fight or risk the safety of Hardy or Kagome decides to fight with his fists. Kouga sees Miroku coming out onto the field of battle and decides to knock Inu-Yasha down to put his attention on the monk. It would be better to take out the weaker one first. Inu takes a hard blow from Kouga making Kouga turn his attention to the monk. Miro and Kouga begin their fight while Kagome runs over to Inu to make sure he's ok. As Miro tries to attack Kouga, Kouga dodges Miro's blow and hits him. Kouga claws penetrated Miro's arm, chest, and back. Miro began to bleed uncontrollably, but he remained in the fight till he could no longer stand.  
  
"I will defeat you Kouga." Cried Miro falling to his knees.  
  
"How will you defeat me when you cant even stand you pitiful monk." Replied a smirking Kouga.  
  
Hardy ran over to Miro's side praying that he was ok. Miro falls onto his side on the verge of death from loosing so much blood.  
  
*They haven't seen my powers yet.I must use them now.I MUST protect my friends. * Thought Hardy staring around and Inu-Yasha still trying to get up, Kagome trying to help him up, and Miro lying next to her.  
  
Hardy kneels down next to Miro and proceeds to put her hands in a praying position. She closes her eyes and the wind begins to pick up.  
  
"What are you doing girl!?" Cried a worried Kouga. As the wind gains in speed Hardy begins to glow. Miro's body is surrounded in a heavenly light and all his wounds heal in an instant. Hardy stands up; eyes still closed and is engulfed in flames. When she exits the flames she has a fighting uniform and is carrying a staff and a long sword. Every part of her body continues to glow. When she opens her eyes they have turned the color of flames and has a look as if she is going to kill.  
  
Hardy turns to Kouga and points the sword at him. "Kouga.I don't want to kill you, but if you don't leave I will be forced to. Now will you leave? Or do you choose to die? MAKE YOUR DECISION!"  
  
*I can sense this girls power.I cant beat this girl by myself. * Thought a terrified Kouga. "We will continue this fight later girl!"  
  
Kouga turns and disappears into the forest. The group stands staring wide eyed and Hardy. Hardy grabs the necklace, the only part of her still glowing and closes her eyes. This changes her back to her normal Neko form. She flips her hair and turns to the group smiling.  
  
"Glad I could help!" Hardy said still smiling at the shocked group. Hardy turns to Miro who is getting himself up. "I healed your wounds, but you still lost a lot of blood. Be careful."  
  
Hardy looks at Inu who has a nasty scowl on his face. "Feh.I didn't need your help ya know."  
  
Hardy tilts her head to the side and smiles and Inu. "Your welcome Inu- Yasha."  
  
"Feh.. Thanks." Whispered Inu.  
  
Miro got himself up and started to cough. "'Cough' thank you Hardy-Chan."  
  
"Ha! Where would you be without me Miro? Hehehe."  
  
Hardy walks up to Miro and sits down beside him. They kiss and Hardy proposes that they leave the forest and set up camp for the night. The group heads out of the forest Miro and Inu are walking in front while Kagome and Hardy walk a little farther behind to talk.  
  
"Kagome.. Was it just me, or did that boy have jewel shards?" Questioned Hardy.  
  
"He did.. 3 to be exact. That's why he was able to break Inu-Yasha and Miroku's defense so easy."  
  
"Hum.. Well, we'll get em back don't worry." Said Hardy smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Ha.Yep.um.Thanks for saving us." Replied Kagome.  
  
"No prob.what are friends for?"  
  
Kagome looked at Hardy with a questioning look. "Hardy? Where did you get those powers from?"  
  
Hardy got an angry look on her face and replied, "It's in my past now. Don't worry about it."  
  
Kagome just stares at Hardy with a surprised look. "Oh.Ok."  
  
"Kagome.go on up ahead, I'll catch up."  
  
"Um.ok.I'll wait for you up there."  
  
Kagome runs up to the front of the group and Hardy stays behind to think.  
  
*'sigh' My past.It's not pretty. I hate to remember. *  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A little Hardy was walking down the path in the park heading to her favorite climbing tree in the woods. She looked up ahead and saw a shiny thing sitting on the ground. She walked up to it and picked it up. It was a necklace. It was rose gold and had a light blue gem in the middle. Hardy put it on and as she did she felt a strange tingle go through her body. She lifted her hand up to her head to scratch it questioningly, as she reached up she felt to strange things poking out of her head. She ran over to the pond and looked down at her reflection. She cried out in surprise when she saw herself with cat ears, and demon markings on her face. She traced the blue outlines with her finger and rubbed her ears. As she was doing that she realized that she was in a part of the forest she didn't know. She started to call for her mom who wasn't that far from the forest at the time.  
  
"MOMMY!! MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!" Cried a scared Hardy.  
  
As she called she saw her mom heading down the path towards her.  
  
"MOMMY, MOMMY LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!"  
  
As she showed her mother the new demon she had become she saw her mothers face go to a horrifically scared expression.  
  
"Mommy?" Questioned Hardy.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU? YOUR NOT MY DAUGHTER.YOUR JUST A.A.. MANGY DEMON!" Cried Hardy's mother.  
  
"Mommy it's me.. it's Hardy."  
  
"Your not Hardy!!! Your not!!!"  
  
With that Hardy's mother started to flee through the woods. Hardy tried to follow but couldn't keep up with her.  
  
"Mommy!! Mommy!! Don't leave me here!! Please come back!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Hardy grabbed a hold of her necklace, trying to yank it off. No matter how hard she tried her whole life the necklace could not be removed. This necklace that had cursed her life.  
  
"Humph. I hate the fact I can't take this damned necklace off! But. it's better that lousy human mother left me anyways. I was raised tough to fight in the wild, and I can't change that. I'm a fighter and that's what I'll always be."  
  
TBC.  
  
Hardy- "Well, that's the end of chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter."  
  
Miroku- 'Wide eyed' "I didn't know that's what happened in your past.. WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME IN THE STORY YET!!"  
  
Hardy-'Covering her ears' "OW! Because it hasn't come up yet! I will tell though."  
  
Miroku- "Ok. well.. then.. bye... I guess."  
  
Hardy- "Yep.JA NE!! Oh.and don't forget to review." 


	3. Hardy Remembers her past

Hardy remembers her past.  
  
Disclaimer: Well you all know this part I don't own the characters in this fic blah, blah, blah etc, etc! I only own Hardy. So no takey without my permission. Which if anyone cares to know.no one can have her cuz she's mine. Sorry all you people who don't really want her but had to read this.  
  
Miroku- "Well, you do own me, and only me."  
  
Hardy- "Well I also technically own Inu-Yasha, and Kagome cause they are locked in my closet."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Yeah we are.not very comfortable, but what can you do."  
  
Kagome- "It's actually very comfortable to me."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Well, your not tied to a chair now are you?"  
  
Kagome- "Nope, I've got a comfortable bed." ^_^  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Feh."  
  
Quote of the day: ~*~I am Kenshin Himura, formally known as the Battousai, I draw back my sword I do not wish to be the Battousai that I once was~*~  
  
Quote of the day #2- A sword is made to kill, and is meant to kill, and that will never change. But I like Kaoru-dono's point of view more.  
  
~Kenshin  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
We return to the fic as Hardy and the crew exit the forest and start to set up camp. Hardy and Kagome run to go collect wood to make a fire while Miroku and Inu-Yasha make the hut to sleep in. The girls return just as the hut is finished and make the fire. They group sits down around the fire and warms themselves up. As Inu-Yasha and Kagome argue and Miro sits with his head on Hardy's shoulder, Hardy stares blankly into the fire. As the fire jumps towards the sky Hardy remembers the day that her life began to be happy. The day she met Inu, Kagome, and Miro.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It was Hardy's 18th birthday. She had just got done fighting a rather large bird demon. The demon had entered her path while she was walking to a nearby village to get food. Hardy was sitting on a log licking the wounds that the demons talons had left on her. She was clad in her fighting uniform (Chest, leg, knee, and arm armor. With a rose gold skirt.) She had her light-blue hair pulled up in a ponytail with a dark blue headband. Hardy rubs her hand over the long bleeding cuts that cover her face. She slowly walks over to the bath and undresses. She lowers her aching muscles into the water to bathe away her troubles.  
  
"Damned bird.this better not leave a scar." Cringed Hardy as she washed her cuts.  
  
She lifts her nose to the air sniffing the smell of rain close by, but smells something else mixed in with it. As she brings her nose down from the air she hears rustling in the bushes followed by a girl yelling along with a loud 'BOOM!' Hardy ignores it until a young girl with black hair poked her head out of the bushes. Hardy picked herself up getting dressed as fast as she could. Hardy gets her sword and stares at the young girl.  
  
"What do you want girl?"  
  
The young girl tilted her head to the side smiling at Hardy. "I'm sorry, but my friend Miroku decided to get a peep show. So I thought you might want to get some clothes on before he wakes up. Though it looks like you already got that task done."  
  
*Hum.this girl seems nice. Though.what strange clothes she wears. * "Thanks.. uh. if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Asked Hardy as nicely as she could.  
  
The young girl looked at Hardy and snapped her fingers. "Oh yes! My name is Kagome, and 'pulling Miroku up' this is Miroku. Then this is.INU-YASHA GET OVER HERE! 'Inu-Yasha runs over' this is Inu-Yasha."  
  
*Inu-Yasha, I've heard that name before. Oh, and look at those ears, he looks like a demon, but the question is hanyou.or Youkai. * Hardy thought to herself.  
  
"Inu-Yasha this is.. umm.." Kagome looked at Hardy with a questioning look.  
  
"Hardy.my names Hardy. I'm a Neko-Youkai." Answered Hardy.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Hardy with a strange scrunched up look on his face. "Feh! Neko-Youkai huh? You look more like a hanyou to me."  
  
Hardy glares at Inu-Yasha. "I wouldn't be talking. You're a hanyou aren't you?"  
  
"What of it wench!" said Inu-Yasha through gritted teeth.  
  
*Phew.lucky guess. He is a hanyou. * "Say that again mutt!" Replied Hardy as she drew her sword on Inu-Yasha, bringing it within an inch of the middle of his eyes.  
  
Hardy and Inu-Yasha glare at each other as Kagome stares from Hardy to Inu- Yasha wondering who was going to attack first. As the two angry demons stare at each other, Miroku wakes up. He sees the young Neko and his eyes go wide. He rushes over to the middle of her and Inu staring her in the eyes.  
  
Hardy backs away at the strange looking boy in front of her. "Umm.hi?"  
  
"HI! I'm Miroku."  
  
Hardy looks over at Kagome with a scared look on her face. "Is he always this excited?"  
  
Kagome looks down and puts her head in her hands. "Just wait."  
  
Miroku grabs Hardy's hand and looks her in the eyes. "WILL YOU BEAR MY CHILD!!!?"  
  
'Twitch, twitch' "NO!!!" 'SLAP!'  
  
Kagome looks up for a minute to see Miroku twitching on the ground with a large hand mark across his face. "Haven't you learned anything yet Miroku?"  
  
Miroku gets up and rubs the slap mark. "Nope. Not at all." ^_^  
  
Hardy starts to back away to leave to go someplace new, just like always. "Well, ok then. Bye."  
  
Kagome grabs Hardy's shoulder as she starts to walk away to stop her. "Wait Hardy.where are you going?"  
  
Hardy looks back at Kagome and smiles. "I go wherever the wind takes me. Right now it's telling me to find someplace new."  
  
Kagome turns to the group and turns back to Hardy. "Well.maybe the wind wants you to join us. We could be like.sisters! Plus I feel a really strong connection with you."  
  
*Sisters? Well...I felt a connection with this girl as soon as I saw her. What the hell.why not. * "Kagome.I would love to come with you guys. The wind is telling me to go places and maybe that place is with you."  
  
"That's great! We'll have fun. No matter what those two jerks do!!!" Laughed Kagome.  
  
"HEY WE HEARD THAT!!!" Yelled Inu-Yasha and Miroku together.  
  
Hardy and Kagome run to the two boys smiling and laughing like they had known each other for years. The group starts to wrestle on the ground with many groping opportunities for Miroku.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
******************************************************************  
  
That's where the group's adventures started. Over the year they had been together they had become brothers, sisters, and lovers. Hardy looks over at Kagome and Miroku playing leapfrog, and Inu-Yasha sitting in the tree above them looking down disgustedly. Miroku leaps over Kagome and trips on his robes falling face first into the dirt. Hardy runs over to Miroku's side, Kagome follows and they both fall on their butts from the fits of giggles that had took over them from seeing Miroku fall and his face full of dirt.  
  
*Hahaha! These three are my best friends. They are the first real friends I've had my whole like. I love them all and I'm sure we'll grow closer over the years we'll be together. Our adventures will bring us to new exciting places, and maybe it will bring us new friends! Yes.it will bring us new friends. *  
  
TBC..  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hardy- 'sigh' "Well.for all those people who wanted to know how Hardy and the Inu group got to know each other...THERE YA GO! Hope you liked it."  
  
Miroku- 'Rubbing his cheek' "I remember that day.that hurt."  
  
Kagome- "Yeah.we know it hurt but it's your fault that you got slapped."  
  
Miroku- "Well.I don't do it anymore."  
  
Hardy- "Yeah that's cause you got me." ^_^  
  
Miroku- "Yeah.I know."  
  
Kagome- "Ah.isn't that cute!"  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Feh.it's gross."  
  
Miroku- "No it's not. Remember the first chapter when Kagome kissed you."  
  
Inu-Yasha- "Yeah.it was gross."  
  
Miroku- "Oh you know you liked it!" Inu-Yasha- "SHUT UP NO I DIDN'T!"  
  
Kagome- "Well.it wasn't documented in the 2nd chapter but YOU kissed ME!"  
  
Inu- "LIAR!!! LAIR, LIAR, LIAR!"  
  
Hardy- ".Did you all forget about me?"  
  
Group- "No."  
  
Hardy- "Oh, Inu.they're not lying about the kiss." 'Looks away innocently'  
  
Inu- "LIAR, LIAR,LIAR!!!!!" 


End file.
